Fidel Castro/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Fidel Castro - Jiang Zemin.jpg| Fidel Castro, con el presidente de China, Jiang Zemin, en 2001 | Agencia France-Presse Fidel Castro - Hu Jintao.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao (L) visits Fidel Castro, first secretary of the Central Committee of the Communist Party of Cuba, in Havana, capital of Cuba, Nov. 18, 2008. (Xinhua Photo) Fidel Castro - Xi Jinping.jpg| Xi Jinping Visits Revolutionary Leader Fidel Castro of Cuba. Photo: Ministry of Foreign Affairs, the People's Republic of China Corea del Norte * Ver Fidel Castro - Kim Il-sung.jpg| Kim Il Sung y Fidel Castro. DPA Japón * Ver Fidel Castro‏‎ - Tomiichi Murayama.jpg| Castro & Murayana Fidel Castro - Ryūtarō Hashimoto.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Ryutaro Hashimoto. Yoshirō Mori - Sin imagen.jpg| Cuban President Fidel Castro (L) and Japanese Prime Minister Yoshiro Mori (R) talk at a luncheon at the United Nations in New York on September 6, 2000. The United Nations Millennium Summit, which started today, will end on September 8. BR/ME Fidel Castro‏‎ - Jun'ichirō Koizumi.jpg| Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi met with President of the Council of State Fidel Castro of the Republic of Cuba at the Iikura House of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. During the meeting, the leaders exchanged views on the international situation and the bilateral relations between Japan and Cuba. japan.kantei.go.jp Fidel Castro‏‎ - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Former Cuban President Fidel Castro shakes hands with Prime Minister Shinzo Abe during a meeting in Havana on Thursday. | AP Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver Fidel Castro - Sukarno.jpg| English: Achmed Sukarno and Fidel Castro in 1960, Havana, Cuba. Cuban Press Abdurrahman Wahid - Sin imagen.jpg| HAVANA (JP): President Abdurrahman Wahid left Cuba for Tokyo on Friday, a few hours after his host counterpart Fidel Castro sprang a surprise with an unscheduled visit. 1996 SUARA MERDEKA Asia del Sur India * Ver Fidel Castro - Sri Pandit Jawaharlal Nehru.jpg| Fidel with India's first Prime Minister Jawaharlal Nehru in the United States in 1960 Fidel Castro - Indira Gandhi.jpg| Fidel Castro’s association with Indian Prime Ministers has continued since the time of Jawaharlal Nehru. (Photo Courtesy: JohnyML Blog) Fidel Castro - Rajiv Gandhi.jpg| Natwar Singh with Fidel Castro and former PM Rajiv Gandhi. Indianexpress Atal Bihari Vajpayee - Fidel Castro.jpg| Meeting between then Indian PM Atal Bihari Vajpayee and Fidel Castro in 1998, Durban. (Photo: PIB) Fidel Castro - Manmohan Singh.jpg| IMAGE: Fidel Castro with Dr Manmohan Singh during the then prime minister's visit to Havana in 2006. Photograph: Press Information Bureau Irán * Ver Ali Khamenei - Fidel Castro.jpg| Cuban President Fidel Castro speaks with Iran's Supreme Leader, Ayatollah Ali Khamenei, in Tehran May 9, 2001. Castro urged Iran on Wednesday to help defeat the U.S. "as you toppled the Shah" in 1979. Reuters photo Ali Khamenei - Fidel Castro.jpg| Cuban President Fidel Castro speaks with Iran's Supreme Leader, Ayatollah Ali Khamenei, in Tehran May 9, 2001. Castro urged Iran on Wednesday to help defeat the U.S. "as you toppled the Shah" in 1979. Reuters photo Akbar Hashemí Rafsanyaní - Fidel Castro.jpg| Rafsanjani meets Cuba's Fidel Castro. Faruru Fidel Castro - Mohammad Khatami.jpg| Castro and Khatami: Broadening relations. BBC Fidel Castro - Mahmud Ahmadineyad.jpg| La presidencia de Irán divulgó este jueves imágenes de la visita del presidente de ese país, Mahmud Ahmadineyad, con el líder de la revolución cubana Fidel Castro en La Habana. Fidel Castro - Hassan Rouhani.jpg| Cuba's former leader Fidel Castro, right, shakes hands with Iranian President Hassan Rouhani, center, in Havana, Cuba, Monday, Sept 19, 2016. Rouhani is on a one-day official visit to Cuba. (AP Photo/Alex Castro) Asia Occidental Israel * Ver Ezer Weizman - Fidel Castro.jpg| Castro y Ezer Weizman, entonces presidente de Israel, se saludaron cordialmente cuando coincidieron en la toma de posesión de Nelson Mandela como presidente de Sudáfrica en 1994 (foto: GPO) Palestina * Ver Fidel Castro - Yasser Arafat.jpg| Fidel Castro & Arafat Siria * Ver Fidel Castro - Hafez al-Assad.jpg| El Comandante en Jefe, Fidel Castro recibió al ya fallecido presidente sirio Hafez al-Assad en 1979 en La Habana. Foto: Archivo Granma Bashar al-Assad - Fidel Castro.jpg| Bashar al Assad junto a Fidel Castro (AFP) Turquía * Ver Fidel Castro - Süleyman Demirel.jpg| Castro Türkiye’ye geldiğinde zamanın Cumhurbaşkanı Süleyman Demirel ile birlikte. Fuentes Categoría:Fidel Castro